I'm watching over you
by GrimTheReaper
Summary: Guardian Angels exist. Guardians assigned to protect the one person they will love above all. And it was Mikado's luck to get Orihara Izaya.
1. Prologue

Title: I'm watching over you.

Genre: Romance/Supernatural.  
>Paring: Izaya X Mikado<p>

Status: Incomplete.  
>Summary: Guardian Angels exist. Guardians assigned to protect the one person they will love above all. And it was Mikado's luck to get Orihara Izaya.<p>

Warnings: Slash.

A/N: Cross-posted at the _**DRRR! Kink Meme.**_  
>Disclaimer: Durarara! belongs to <em>Narita<em> Ryōgo, I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this fanfiction.

-x-x-x-

_This is a story about a boy_

In his parents' opinion, Ryuugamine Mikado was a shy and quiet young child that never went out much. In his parents' opinion, Ryuugamine Mikado should go out and make more friends and spend less time on the computer. In his parents' opinion, they find it weird and unnerving that Mikado doesn't mind staying at home alone all the time. In his parents' opinion, Ryuugamine Mikado's only friend was Kida Masaomi.

All in all, Ryuugamine Mikado was an introvert, from the viewpoint of his parents'.

But in Mikado's opinion, Mikado didn't find anything wrong with staying at home alone. In Mikado's opinion, he was perfectly fine with keeping to himself and not going out to make new friends. In Mikado's opinion, as long he has that one friend – devil – beside him, everything was fine.

All in all, Ryuugamine Mikado was perfectly average boy, from his viewpoint, that is.

However, in the viewpoint of his friend, companion, guardian, Ryuugamine Mikado was a human, one of the objects of his fascination. In his opinion, Ryuugamine Mikado was an enigma, a mystery, a puzzle to solve. In his opinion, the fact that someone like Kida Masaomi is friends with Ryuugamine Mikado fascinates him more than it should. In his opinion, as long as Ryuugamine Mikado has his angel by his side, everything was alright.

All in all, to his guardian angel, Ryuugamine Mikado was a puzzling and interesting young boy and that is enough. After all, Orihara Izaya needed not the opinions of others.

_a little boy and his friend. _

__


	2. Chapter 1

Title: I'm watching over you.

Genre: Romance/Supernatural.  
>Paring: Izaya X Mikado<p>

Status: Incomplete.  
>Summary: Guardian Angels exist. Guardians assigned to protect the one person they will love above all. And it was Mikado's luck to get Orihara Izaya.<p>

Warnings: Slash.

A/N: Cross-posted at the _**DRRR! Kink Meme.**_  
>Disclaimer: Durarara! belongs to <em>Narita<em> Ryōgo, I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this fanfiction.

-x-x-x-

_"Does every human have one?"_

-x-x-x-

When he was seven, Mikado noticed that he always noticed things that other people usually don't. When he was seven, Mikado realised that people didn't usually like children correcting them about things and pointing out things that they probably would never notice. Mikado often thought it was due to the fact that they did not want to be seen as more ignorant than a child couple of times their junior. When he was seven, Mikado finally stopped telling other people about the many, many things that he noticed.

Because the one thing Mikado knows that there is one thing he has that which is weird, different and unique from other people and it is not his name.

It is the simple fact that he knows things.

This was the main reason why Mikado did not tell anyone about the man with crimson red eyes grinning and waving at him. He figured that it was normal that no one noticed the man who had a grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame - after all, all those adults had missed bigger things. 

Much bigger things right under their noses.

-x-x-x- 

_"Not all, only certain types of humans."_

-x-x-x-

The second time Mikado sees the man with red eyes was almost week from the first time. The man in question also seemed to be younger than before.

The man was grinning and flicking a switchblade in one hand with his other in the pocket of his pants. Mikado noticed that the suddenly-younger-than-before man was staring at him and upon catching his eye, beckoned Mikado to go over to him with a very loud shout of his name ('Mikado-kun!') and frantic waving of his arms.

Mikado had looked around, trying to guess if anyone had heard the man who was waving at him like a madman. He sees the teachers walk past the fur coat wearing man as if he wasn't there. Internally, Mikado scoffed, he didn't think that his respect for adults could go any lower.

Before he could go over to the man, Mikado felt a sudden weight on his back and an arm around his shoulders. "Masaomi-kun," said Mikado, turning to face Masaomi-kun with a smile on his face. Out of his peripheral view, he sees the black-haired man's grin drooping before coming back up again instantly. Hearing the person who seemed more likely to be a paedophile than a young adult shout a goodbye, Mikado turned around and -

"Masaomi-kun, you're heavy." 

-x-x-x- 

_"What type?"_

-x-x-x- 

People say the third times the charm but Mikado doesn't believe it until the weird raven haired man who-sort-of-look-like-a-teen appears in his room, hanging upside down from his ceiling, clearly defying all laws of gravity.

"You're so hard to talk to, Mikado-kun~" The teen said, with a whine in his voice. "And it took me so long to find you!" He said while kicking off from the ceiling and landing on the floor. "Seven years, Mikado-kun, seven years!"

Mikado could only stare at the teen with a mildly curious expression on his face. "You've shrunk." Mikado stated, while weighting both the pros and cons of acting like a scared little boy and talking to the red-eyed stranger.

Looking at him with a bemused expression, the stranger laughed. "Out of everything, you only mentioned that?" After saying that, the stranger started to laugh like a hyena before he looked at Mikado and smiled. The stranger's phone beeped and an expression on the stranger's face changed to one of annoyance. "It seems that _they_ want me back soon, so I'll be seeing you!" And with another smirk and wave, Mikado watched the teen disappear into the suddenly sentient shadows.

Blinking at the spot where he had seen the uniform clad teen disappear, Mikado shrugged nonchalantly, placed down his schoolbag and started to do his homework.

-x-x-x-

_"The type that needs a guard, someone to protect them and the presence of someone – a constant companion – to be always by their side."_

-x-x-x- 

"I still don't know your name." said Mikado when he opened the door to his house and saw the teen lounging there on the couch as if he belonged there.

"Oh? But I know yours." said the teen, while getting up from his position on the couch.

"I know." Mikado replied while walking over to the couch. He then motioned the person (thing?) to move over, placed his bag on the ground and sat down beside it.

The other person in the room giggled. "Most people would be scared, you know."

Using a tone which indicated that Mikado was very sure about himself, he replied, "I'm not most people."

And with that and a single laugh, the teen disappeared into thin air, leaving behind nothing – not even a strand of hair.

-x-x-x-

_"Protection? From who? And a companion? For what?"_

-x-x-x- 

"What are you?"

With that very statement, it turned around and stared at Mikado, with an expression of hurt worthy of an Oscar winner on its face.

"What?" it repeated, sounding mildly offended, Mikado noted.

"Yes. What." Mikado said again, feeling a small tugged at the side of his cheeks. He felt pretty amused by the entire situation. Who knew that the thing masquerading as a teen would get so offended by a simple word 'what'.

Walking towards Mikado with a strained smile on his face, the stranger said, "Mikado-kun, why did you refer me to as 'what'?"

"I do not," Mikado stated, while looking around the empty classroom. Spying the teacher coming in from the corridor, Mikado started to make his way to his seat. With his back faced to the stranger as he put his bag down, Mikado merely told the stranger the truth, "I refer to you as 'it'."

Hearing a mildly offended gasp behind him, Mikado turned around just in time to see the teen disappear with a look of annoyance just before the teacher walked in.

-x-x-x- 

_"Who else? Who can harm them, after all, other than themselves?"_

-x-x-x- 

The sixth time they met, Mikado honestly wondered if the thing was a stalker. He also found out that he didn't really care. After all, it was a good release from his normal and so very mundane life. 

Mikado wondered if it should scare him.

"So, when are you planning to tell me who or what are you?" Mikado had asked the fascinating creature - who was perched on a fence that Mikado walks past every time he walks home.

"I'm still angry about the fact you call me an 'it', Mikado-kun." It said with a voice full of hurt.

"There is a chance I'll stop if you tell me what you are." said Mikado, looking at its shining red eyes.

It had let out a laugh. "I'll rather not do something I know I have a chance a losing."

Mikado cocked his head to the side. "You amuse me."

It had let out an even bigger laugh. "No, Mikado-kun, _you_ amuse me." It had said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

-x-x-x-

_"... You never answered my other question."_

-x-x-x- 

"Mikado-kun, this as always bothered me..." It had said, suddenly from behind him. Mikado turned around and looked at it in its blood-red shining eyes. "Why are you friends with Kida Masaomi-kun?"

Mikado turned back to his table and continued doing his homework. "I'm not." He stated.

And to that, the creature gave an amused snort before white smoke filled the room.

-x-x-x-

_"Right... It varies from human to human. Some act as a lover, some as a partner, some as an equal, and some as a moral compass."_

-x-x-x- 

"You really aren't like the other humans I have met," it had said one day while making the dining room of Mikado's house into an impromptu playground. "I mean, you never fail to amuse me."

"And you wonder why I call you it," muttered Mikado, more to himself than the creature.

"That's one of the reasons, Mikado-kun." It said gleefully, before walking through the wall.

-x-x-x- 

_"Then which of the above are you?"_

-x-x-x- 

The ninth time they meet, Mikado thought that it was a coincidence - although a person could never be too sure with it. He had seen it when he was visiting a city with his school. Mikado had seen it in a coffee shop, older than before with an insane looking girl (it?) with blood red eyes.

Unlike the rest of the time, the people around seemed to be able to see him.

When Mikado's teacher told them to stop at that particular coffee shop to take a break, he had seen it look shocked and it gave a little wave of acknowledgement. Before turning to pout at the girl ("Sai-chan!").

-x-x-x- 

_"Which do you think?"_

-x-x-x-

"Hello, Ryuugamine Mikado-kun. My name is Orihara Izaya. It is really nice to finally meet you."

-x-x-x- 

_"How can I be anything but a positive influence?"_

-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 2

Title: I'm watching over you.

Genre: Romance/Supernatural.  
>Paring: Izaya X Mikado<p>

Status: Incomplete.  
>Summary: Guardian Angels exist. Guardians assigned to protect the one person they will love above all. And it was Mikado's luck to get Orihara Izaya.<p>

Warnings: Slash.

A/N: Cross-posted at the _**DRRR! Kink Meme.**_  
>Disclaimer: Durarara! belongs to <em>Narita<em> Ryōgo, I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this fanfiction.

-x-x-x-

Izaya and Mikado had forged something that could be called a relationship – if the meaning of the word was twisted and twisted and twisted – during the time the both of them had interacted after their tenth meeting.

Or perhaps it had all begun before that.

It was a deep, twisted and strange relationship. But it was perfect in its own little way. Around each other, the both of them never needed to act in any way that others wanted them to. They did whatever they wanted to, acted however they liked to and talked about whatever the liked to. It was simple, sweet and uneventful.

Until it was not. 

-x-x-x- 

"I hate Shizu-chan." said Izaya again, while pouting on Mikado's bed. Mikado barely even batted an eyelid at the sudden appearance of the raven boy who always made a sudden and most likely inappropriate appearance in Mikado's room.

"But," Izaya continued, moving forward to hug Mikado's shoulder and place his chin on Mikado's head. "I got one over him this time!" He said, hugging Mikado even closer to his chest.

Mikado hit him on the arm with his hand, "I have homework to do," he said, after Izaya refused to let him down. Seeing that the black-haired man refused to listen to him, Mikado sighed and added, "What did you do now? Not something that I have to hack into to make sure that your reputation isn't tarnished again, is it?"

"Mikado-kun!" Izaya's scandalised voice sounded out. "How could you even suggest that I would want you to do such a thing?"

Turning around, Mikado gave Izaya a flat look - which clearly showed his disbelief for such a statement - before slipping out of Izaya's hands and turned back to his homework after he readjusted his shirt. "What did you do?" Mikado repeated as if talking to a very slow pet that needed to be told many times not to deface the carpet.

"I pulled a fast one over him!" Izaya shouted gleefully, ignoring the tone of voice that Mikado used on him. "Shizu-chan's squeaky clean record is tarnished!" He continued in a singsong kind of tone. Izaya then bent down and placed his chin on Mikado's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be happy for me?" He added with a pout.

"I should?" Mikado answered, quite bothered by the annoyance that was currently flittering about near his shoulder.

"Mikado-kun is so cold!"

-x-x-x- 

"Some new people have moved into Ikebukuro. I think they used to be mercenaries." Izaya said one day, while floating above Mikado - who was on his way back to his home.

"Oh." Mikado answered, genuinely uninterested in the information that Izaya had told him. Why couldn't Izaya find someone else to stalk, someone one else like the creepy stalker he was. At least the person would reciprocate his misguided 'affections'. Not really thinking that it would actually deter the irritating insect over his shoulder, Mikado voiced his thoughts.

Izaya floated down to stare at Mikado in the eye and quite plainly stated, "Because none of them would amuse me as much as you do."

-x-x-x- 

"My friend finally made an appearance." Izaya said one day, while dangling a newspaper with the heading 'The Slasher's First Victim!'

Mikado gave Izaya a deadpan stare. "And I suppose your 'friend' is the one doing the slashing?"

"Was that a sarcastic tone that I detected when you said 'friend'?" Izaya said while pouting at Mikado. "The way you said it, it was as thought you implied that I didn't have any friends!"

Mikado looked at him, "you being capable of maintaining a normal friendship? It's a very strange and foreign concept."

"Aren't you my friend, Mikado-kun? Wait, don't answer that.

"_To me, Mikado-kun is so much more important._"

-x-x-x- 

"Hey, Mikado-kun," Izaya said while he snatched the remote control and pressed the pause button on it. Shooting him a dirty look, Mikado held his hand out and indicated that he wanted the remote back. Izaya pointedly ignored Mikado's outstretched hand and pointed at the new uprising idol currently frozen on the screen. "His name is Hanejima Yuuhei."

Mikado gave him a look that showed his disinterest as clear as day on his face. "And?" he asked.

"His name is Ha. Ne. Ji. Ma. Yuu. Hei." Izaya repeated, tapping the remote control to show his feigned impatience.

Mikado thought for a bit and processed the information. "... Heiwajima Kasuka..."

"I knew you could get it, Mikado-kun!" 

-x-x-x- 

Mikado looked with innocent eyes the grinning teen above him, who was probably breaking a few laws of physics, and blinked quizzically at him. Voice laced with false innocence, Mikado asked, "What's Mr. Pervert doing in my house?"

A shocked look - that was probably as false as the innocence present on Mikado's face and voice – was present on Izaya's face. A small chuckle sounded from his mouth. "Kuronuma Aoba."

Mikado tilted his head in mock confusion, "but my name isn't Kuronuma Aoba, Mr. Stalker." He pouted and batted his eyelashes playfully, "Mr. Stalker isn't a very good stalker if he doesn't know my name."

Twitch.

"Stop playing around Mikado-kun." Izaya replied, seemingly amused by their little banter. "That name is important for you to know."

"I know." Mikado said, face back to the normal one he used when around Izaya.

"Mr. Stalker."

-x-x-x- 

Mikado opened the book in his hand. His cold calculating eyes analysing every word that was written in it. Without even turning behind, he addressed Izaya, "I'm not even intending to try and comprehend the meaning behind this gift, Izaya."

"But why, Mikado-kun?" Izaya whined, flicking his switchblade with one hand. "Don't you like it?"

"The fact whether I like it or not has nothing to do with the symbolic meaning behind the book." Before Izaya could say anything, Mikado looked up at the raven that was perched on the back part of his chair. Mikado was quite certain that if it wasn't for the huge - possible fake - white wings from Izaya's back, the chair would be toppling over due to the added, unnecessary, weight. He continued, "I'm not talking about the author's intention or something of that sort. What I am talking about is the reason why you have given me this book."

"Why! It's for your safety, Mikado-kun! I am after all, the guardian angel. I will have to protect you!" Izaya replied, his lips twisted into a mocking grin, "but never-mind that, you'll have time to read it later. Let's continue on building that webpage."

With a sigh, Mikado turned away from the book and walking across the room towards the computer. He could ponder on the reason why Izaya had given him a book on Irish faeries for – especially a book that focused on the mysteries of the ever elusive headless horsemen.

-x-x-x- 

_'Illegal immigrants kidnapped!'  
><em>  
>Mikado stared at the headline blankly. Shaking his head, Mikado turning to look at the raven in front of him, "one thinks that people may never ever be pleased."<p>

"Is that so? What could ever make you think so, Mikado-kun?" Izaya replied him, with his current actions effectively flipping the laws of gravity a middle finger.

"At first, the people are angry about the huge about illegal immigrants making their way into Japan." He glanced at the upside-down dev-angel and continued talking while tracing the words on the newspaper that was likewise defying Newton's laws. "The next minute they're worried about the disappearance, about the increasing crime rate of Japan."

"I know." Izaya continued while making his way round the room – via the walls. "But that's what make humans so amusing, don't you think so?"

"You can say that." Mikado replied, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's about time for me to wake up," he muttered absentmindedly, "But you're not human, so you can't judge."

"True, true, Mikado-kun!" Izaya laughed and the room disappeared, leaving Mikado to wakeup to the sunlight streaming through the window.

-x-x-x-

《 Tanaka Taro-kun! I'm bored! Find something fun for me to do? 》

【 Kanra-san, the both of us are in entirely different provinces, what do you expect me to do? 】

《 A gentleman should always try his best to satisfy a lady! My fragile maiden heart is hurt! 》

【 ... 】

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

Exiting from the chat room, Mikado sighed and closed his eyes before turning around to face 'Kanra-san', in all 'her' glory. "Iza-" was all he managed to get out before a pair of fake breasts was being pressed to his face.

"Tanaka Taro-kun shouldn't neglect a lady's needs!" The monstrous mockery of the female figure in front of him said, with 'her' red lips pouting.

"..." Mikado moved out from under Izaya and took in the entire costume. "Is that lipstick?"

"Of course! A lady can never be without her makeup, especially one as lovely as me!"

Mikado stared some more and sighed. "Kanra-san, I found a way for you to rid yourself of your boredom."

"I knew Tanaka Taro-kun was a gentleman!" Iza-Kanra replied, proceeding to hug Mikado - who was trying his best to get away.

Turning away to face his computer, Mikado opened up a website and said, "Let's create a world without rules."

"Eh? How do you plan to do so, Mikado-kun? Enlighten me." Mikado blinked and turned around again to face Izaya, who was dressed in his normal outfit again. A small smile crossed his lips; it was really quite a shame – although it pained him to admit it, he had to agree that 'Kanra-san' was quite a beautiful character - physically, at least.

"In a world without rules, what is the only thing you can rely on?" Mikado asked, smiling slightly to himself.

"Power," replied Izaya, a small smile on his lips.

"You have the same idea as me," muttered Mikado, mostly to himself. He straightened up again and smiled, "In a world without rules, the only thing you can rely on to have your dreams realised is power."

"And…?"

"Money is Power. Money is a necessity. Every human being needs money to survive, to have a good education, to live comfortably and many more. Without money, there is no way any human can survive to a ripe, old age." Mikado looked at Izaya's smirking face and grinned. "Money can do many great things. Money can buy almost everything - power, lives, relationships and many more – that's what makes money so attractive. That's the reason why money has the power do to do so many things."

Izaya looked at Mikado and asked, "and how is this going to alleviate my boredom?"

"Wait for a moment, Izaya," Mikado sighed, "I was getting to that part." Mikado then turned back to his computer and moved out of the way to allow Izaya to see what was on the screen. An interested look appeared on Izaya's face.

"Dollars?" Izaya said, motioning to the word on the screen.

"Dollars," Mikado repeated, "is a group without rules. It is an online anonymous posting board."

A flicker of something that Mikado didn't recognise went through Izaya's eyes.

"And? What are you planning to do with it?" Izaya asked, hands moving to the mouse and clicking on the password box. "Password?" He asked.

"Baccano," Mikado replied, "from what you told me, the colour gangs in Ikebukuro are getting stronger and stronger. I want to make Dollars into one."

Izaya blinked owlishly at Mikado. "And what do you want me to do?"

Mikado leaned back on his chair and turned his head towards Izaya, "I need you to help me spread it. Dollars will become the most famous and dangerous colour gang in Ikebukuro and its strength will not be in its members but in its anonymity."

"If you're saying what I think you are..." Izaya replied, a face breaking grin stretched across his face.

"I believe I am. Dollars will become a 'colourless' colour gang. Fear will soon ooze from every corner in Ikebukuro. Nobody will know if the person beside you is from Dollars, that is the gem of this entire thing." Mikado said.

"I like it! I like it!" Izaya shouted, laughing so hard until he was wheezing. He calmed himself down and looked at Mikado, "but what are you going to tell other humans how you named it?"

A chuckle left Mikado's lips. "Daradara - that's why it's Dollars."

Hearing that, Izaya laughed and laughed until he became breathless.

-x-x-x-

Mikado shot a questioning look at the raven, all the while holding a yellow scarf with his thumb and index finger. "You have very bad taste in jokes."

Izaya shot a huge grin at Mikado and giggled, "Why do you think this is a joke?" He plucked the yellow piece of cloth out of Mikado's hands and make it vanish into a puff of yellow smoke and fire. "It concerns your darling friend, Kida Masaomi-kun."

"And does it concern me?"

Turning to look at Mikado, Izaya walked over and lifted Mikado up, placing him on his lap. He wrapped an arm around Mikado's waist and settled his chin on Mikado's shoulder. "The gang taking shape around Kida-kun has started to be called the Yellow Scarves." Izaya smiled when he felt Mikado tense in his arms.

"I supposed you have taken some action already," Mikado stated, having given up on escaping from Izaya's iron-like grip around his waist.

"Why do you always assume I would take action?" Izaya said, nuzzling his face into Mikado's neck, "it's not nice to assume, Mikado-kun."

Mikado craned his head to look at Izaya, "why wouldn't you?"

Feeling the face-breaking grin on Izaya's face on his neck, Mikado smiled softly to himself and leaned his head back on Izaya's shoulder. "You're right, I have done something."

Izaya lifted Mikado up, placed him on the ground to face him. Then, he lifted Mikado up again to deposit him on his lap. Mikado blinked at the sudden change in his position and settled himself down comfortably. "I summoned one of my familiars and asked her to approach Kida-kun and become his girlfriend. At the same time, I approached him myself." Mikado looked Izaya in the eye and prompted him to continue. "Also, sometime in the future, Kuronuma Aoba will persuade his older brother to take over the Blue Squares."

Mikado looked Izaya squarely in the face, "you will give both of them information, and you will take it out at the last minute."

"Will?" Izaya queried, "what makes you so sure that I will?"

A smirk that seemed too old for Mikado's face crept across it, "because you are my guardian angel."

-x-x-x- 

"Hey, Mikado-kun, what do you think I should do? The little war between those two groups is getting out of our hands." Izaya said, treading a yellow scarf through a blue square over and over again.

Mikado turned to look at him with mild amusement in his eyes, "and you suppose I would know?" he asked, "I'm not as well versed as you in the happenings of that city."

Izaya pouted and shook his finger at Mikado in a 'bad boy' manner, "Mikado-kun should know about the city very well. After all haven't I told Mikado-kun enough?"

"Not nearly enough," was Mikado's curt reply. He looked over at the side of the room and placed his arms on his lap, resting his face on his palm. "How is your little familiar coming along?"

"Saki? She's fine."

"I see," Mikado turned to look at Izaya and stared at the items in his hands. His eyes followed the movement of the yellow scarf winding through the hole in the centre and around the blue square until almost nothing of it could be seen and let a small smile grace his lips.

Turning his head, Mikado stared at the ceiling of the room that Izaya had materialised and counted the lanterns hanging from it. The three lanterns flickered between yellow and blue and were moving in a circle suspended by a string. One of those was surrounded by a white glow and another had a white flame in the centre. "Those are made of wild fire," Izaya said, flicking his fingers to bring them down. Mikado stared at the descending lanterns until they surrounded him, as if protecting him.

Mikado let a soft laugh escape his lips. He turned to look at Izaya who was sporting a bemused expression on his face. "Isn't it funny how everything just falls apart when you stop playing with them?"

Hearing that, Izaya's laughter filled the room, only to be complimented by the shattering of blue glass on the ground, ripping through yellow cloth.

-x-x-x- 

"Hey, Mikado!"

Kida Masaomi's cheery voice sounded through the phone to greet the other party that was on the phone with him. Mikado smiled to himself - he had thought Masaomi would call him to Ikebukuro sometime soon, but he didn't think that it would be this soon.

"Kida Masaomi is a runner. You of all people should know that," Izaya said, looking at the ceiling and swinging his legs. Mikado barely even glanced at Izaya's direction before typing an 'I know.' on the computer before him. Mikado's mind wandered off to the things Izaya had told him about the city. The fact that Masaomi had invited him to go to Ikebukuro had certainly sped up his plan but Mikado wasn't one to complain. After all, in Mikado's opinion, the city would be much more engaging than Saitama.

"...-kado. Mikado!" Masaomi's concerned voice sounded through the phone speaker. Mikado blinked, had he really been that engrossed in his thoughts? Mentally, he chided himself and made a mental note to rectify that little problem.

"Of course I'll go to Raira with you, Masaomi." Mikado replied into the phone, "I was just a little shocked, that's all," he continued effortlessly. If he had predicted the conversation correctly, this would be the most appropriate answer.

"Really?! That's great! When you decide on a date, call me!"

"Sure!"

On the edge of the bed, Izaya attempted to stifle his laughter but only to burst out when Mikado had ended the phone call. Mikado sent a bland expression towards Izaya. "It's so interesting how it was all according to the plan, isn't it?"

Mikado turned away at Izaya's words – his action saying everything. It was obvious that Masaomi was going to call him to Ikebukuro; it was obvious, just like everything else that Kida Masaomi is. After all, Kida Masaomi was a runner and runners always run on a set course.

-x-x-x-

Chat room (Holiday, Evening)

《 ε=ε=(*b´∀｀)b WELCOME d(´∀｀d*)=з=з》

【Hello, nice to meet all of you. 】

[Likewise, it is also nice to meet the both of youm Tanaka Taro, Kanra-san.]

《 Since this is our first time talking to each other like this, let us introduce ourselves! I'm first! 》

《 My name is Kanra! I'm a pretty girl who is currently at the peak of her life. Right now, I'm interested in a boy younger than me! My hobbies are chatting on chat rooms, hanging around people and gossiping! 》

《 Your turn next, Tanaka Taro-kun! 》

【 Ehh! Umm… My name is Tanaka Taro, I'm a boy who is about to go to high school. I currently don't have anyone I'm interested in… 】

【 I think that's all… It's your turn, Setton-san. 】

[Self-introductions? Well… My name is Setton and I'm currently working as a transporter. I enjoy chatting, television and DVDs.]

[I also like riding my motorbike.]

《 A transporter? Setton-san, do you mean a deliveryman? For like clothes and stuff? 》

[Yeah… Something like that…]

《 I see! 》

【 I really want to talk more, but I have to get up tomorrow morning to get to school on time. 】

[I see. Then I better head to bed too. Goodnight Tanaka Taro, Kanra-san.]

【 Goodnight to you too, Setton-san, Kanra-san. 】

《 Goodnight everyone Talk to all of you guys next time~》

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

-Setton has left the chat room-

-Kanra has left the chat room-

-x-x-x-

"_- there's Orihara Izaya too. That guy's really dangerous, so don't ever get involved with him."_

-x-x-x-


End file.
